Harbour skies and family ties
by iwannabeavamp
Summary: Society has changed and so people become out casts depending on who they are, Portland Harbour City is the closest thing to civilisation around,after being pushed to her limit, Bella is forced to move there. In a whirlwind of new things and living a normal life, trying to hide who she truly is, Bella is pushed into the cobweb of the biggest family there, the Cullens.


**Ok so I have just wrote this cause it popped into my head, heres just a small part of it, I wanted to see whether you guys liked it or not **

**So enjoy**

My legs burned as I tugged my satchel further up my back, the weight forcing me to have a hunched back, my straw like hair hanging loosely in front of my face, lifeless, the odd piece sticking to my sweat covered cheeks. The only sound was the heavy panting of my breath and the scrapping of my mud clad jeans, the gravel cracked and crunched under my boots. The sun beat down of the dust covered ground and my footprints were the only sign of life for miles. Up the road, north was the faint outline of the city, the windows glistening in the sky bouncing light off like shards of a broken mirror, behind me was the long stretch of road that I had travelled along after jumping out of the moving convoy carry people like me away from any form of civilisation.

The sharp sting coming from my arm made me slow down and move the satchel to the ground, I lifted up the sleeve of the torn jacket that I was wearing, where a thin piece of torn cloth was wound around my arm, a small pink stain streaked across the middle. The skin around was a vibrant red as I tightened the cloth. The sooner I get into the city the better, the only problem was getting past the guards, they guarded most of the outside perimeter walls of the city. Each wall stood at over 40ft, impossible to climb over without being seen at some point. A few friends of mine got through a couple of years ago, we kept in touch but it was hard as I travelled about a lot. They sent me plans of the ever changing security plans, marking out the best way to get in, but I never felt the need to leave the free life that I had. The minute I stepped one foot into that place I would have to play by their rules, live their way of life and blend in. I wasn't just ready to take such a big step.

However the events that have occurred during the past few days have forced me here. The big place that was a last minute choice. Jacob, one of my friends, had made arrangement for when I arrived inside, there was going to be someone waiting for me at the tunnel in which I would enter in, they would then guide me through the city, telling me everything that I needed to know and showing me where I would be staying.

The next part after that was to get a job and actually survive, the only down fall of this plan is that if anything goes wrong then the whole plan goes to waste, not only would I have risked my life for something that never went to plan, but I also risked the lives of my friends.

My feet dragged across the terrain as I walked to the right to the bushes that supposedly hid the grate which I was to climb through. The branches snagged and pulled at my hair getting caught in the week old knots and any remains of leaves, dirt or access branches.

There was a small opening in the middle of the bushes, way to go Jake, make it as visible as possible. I let out a gust of air as pushed the grate open, getting caught in my throat making me gag as the stench travelled through the open air into my nose. For such a rich place they do have a poor quality of hygiene. The metal rungs of the ladder was cold as I climbed my way down, chipping of the paint coming loose in my hands prickling into my skin.

My feet hit the ground with a soft thud that echoed around what seemed to be a tunnel, leading in different directions, the reflection of the water bouncing off of the roof and the sound of distant water, to the left of me on the wall was a sign covered in dirt and grime, using the palm of my hand I cleaned it away, the words becoming more clear. The words wrote in a cursive blue, making an atmosphere of joy and happiness;

_Welcome to Portland Harbour City_

**Ok so there you go guys! tell me what you think and whether I should update or no**

**~Iwannabeavamp~**


End file.
